Sonic Love
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Kharion, a lover of both music and sound, is thrust into a strange world after it was discovered he didn't truly accept Slaanesh's gifts. Though, he wasn't greeted like most would think. Instead of going on a rampage, the Sonic Astartes decided to play a tune he wasn't able to for many years... The tune attracting a broken hearted mare, whose DJ skills were ruined.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Well then, my loveable readers, I am giving you quite the story this time. This one will take a LOT longer to finish, since the ideas aren't flowing as smoothly. But, I think you'll all like this story because of one major reason…. IT HAS OUR FAVORITE DJ IN IT!" Silver Star suddenly bounces on top of his helmet, smiling at you with the most adorable grin. "**_ _I got daddy to post it! I liked it, it's one of my favorite besides Son of the Moon! Come on, everypony, lets help daddy get this story going!_ _ **" Black Knight rolls his glowing red eyes. "Yep, she just liked pushing it. Anyways, all rights are reserved by their respective owners, you all know the drill! LET'S KICK THIS THING OFF!"**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

There it is, the thing that keeps him sane. Music, glorious and unperverted music! Kharion didn't know why, but every time he played, each stroke, each note, every sound; it became his ecstasy. Sometimes, when he did play, he nearly collapsed from it all. Though, there was only one problem with the music he was playing right now… And that was the agonizing screams of pain.

The loyal servants of the False Emperor scratching out their bleeding eyes, some trying to cover their already bleeding ears. His brothers, if one were to call them that, the Noise Marines were doing their jobs. Kharion wasn't _exactly_ a Noise Marine, his choice in weapon and uncorrupted body made it obvious. However, his skills with Sonic Weaponry had him placed with them. Slaanesh made them deadly in combat, but Kharion loved his work too much to allow it to become a Dirge of Noise.

His weapon was a redesigned long sonic cannon that could deactivate and allow him to play his music without causing any damage. Another difference between him and the Noise Marines, was their armor. While they preferred having flesh stretched across their armor, and expose their own soft meat, along with twist their bodies to combine with it all… Kharion, on the other hand, kept his original pure black and shining silver coloring. His whole body was still incased within it, his helmet somewhat of a T-visor changed Maximus Patterned Helmet, but one could see the narrowed eyes of its original design. He also was able to implement speaker-like systems on to his back, allowing the ability to amplify his attacks and notes.

Those within his warband _loved_ to hear his music, many come to listen to him play, and it made Kharion all the happier. But it nearly destroys him to use the same music to kill… To him, such things were meant to excite and amplify those around him, to fill their souls with both ecstasy and that primal sense of freedom. To have it build up within his weapon, then explode out and destroy all around the impact point, made him want to scream. This was why he implemented a function designed to just push his foes away, with a normal trigger system and burst of sonic energy.

"This… Royally sucks." Kharion mummered, before blasting a group of riving guardsmen away from him. There was no point in him playing anymore, the dirge of Noise Marines made sure of that. Kharion looked at the Noise Marines, in his squad, hearing their yells of pleasure and _terrible_ noise. " _Just once, I wish there was_ someone _I could share my notes with._ " He thought, shutting off his helmet's audio sensors.

" _Wish granted_." A sly voice said, before a rift _actually_ tore open right in front of him!

"Oh shit!" Kharion yelled, completely forgetting that the planet they were on, was surrounded by a warpstorm… Which meant that daemons were close, and they just _love_ messing with mortals.

" _Have fun, mortal!_ " The voice said, in a devilish tone, before Kharion found himself lifted off the ground, and thrown into the rift. " _And good riddance… No use in keeping a mortal who squanders the Lord of Pleasure's gifts, and shows no gratitude for it._ "

 **-Equestria, Ponyville's Outskirts-**

A rift suddenly opened up, and Kharion fell through it. He was able to keep himself on both feet, weapon still in his hands, but dug up the ground at his sliding impact. The Astartes looked back, and watched the rift suddenly close behind him. Kharion then took a look around, noticing the small village nearby then the quietness around his location. The night sky was even peaceful, and looked like someone even painted the starts into the midnight sky. "Well, it is better than that dirge." He sighed, walking over to a nearby rock and sat on to it.

Kharion deactivated his cannon's weapon systems, reducing it to a strange instrument, even shrinking some as the weapon's barrel retracted on itself. For the first time, in so long, Kharion could hear his music _without_ the use of his speaker system. It actually made him smile, and soon… All senses were gone, his grip on reality had let go. All there is to him, now, was the music he created with each note and stroke along the instrument, that primal sensation made his soul dance.

Unknown to the Astartes, his music could be heard.

 **-In Ponyvile-**

 _ **Not a true musician**_ … Those words echoed through the white unicorn mare's mind. " _I can't_ believe _they said that!_ " Vinyl Scratch, aka DJ-PON3, thought while trying to stop the already flowing tears. " _What is worse, is that they called my beats trash! Then humiliated me off the stage!_ "

Vinyl used her magic to pull the trademark sunglasses up, and wiped her eyes. She decided to keep them above her horn, and continued down the street in silence. The famous DJ even refused to put her headphones on, not wanting to be reminded of what had occurred at the Club. What all those ponies said about her beats.

"What do they know about beats!" She practically screamed, trying to release the frustration and sadness building up inside of her. "W-What do they know…" Vinyl wiped away another tear from her eye. Her lovely, and time consuming, beats were dragged through the mud tonight. She had spent _weeks_ preparing for this night, and they had caused her whole world to come crashing down. "Maybe I should just-?"

Vinyl stopped in her tracks, the sound of music faintly reaching her ears. The mare looked around, trying to find the source, but it wasn't within Ponyville. Vinyl couldn't put her finger on it, but the faint music actually woke something up within her. It felt like she could fly right now, despite how far away it seemed.

"Where is it coming from?" She asked herself, searching nonstop. "There!" When Vinyl's ears finally locked on where the music was coming from, she shot off. Her gallop actually threw dirt up, due to her moving so fast. "I have to hurry; I can't miss who this is!" Vinyl passed the last house in Ponyville, heading straight for the Everfree Forest. "I can't miss who-… OH CELESTIA!"

The mare slid to a halt, the moment she found the source of the music. It was a massive, metal, red-eyed, bipedal; creature with some kind of instrument. Using her magic, Vinyl quickly put her sunglasses back on, she didn't like _anyone_ to see her red eyes…. Going so far as to put on magenta lenses during the day time. Once that was done, she sat down, and started to listen to the music being played.

Despite his clawed gauntlets and spiked shoulders, the creature actually felt… Knowable to her. It was almost like those notes he was playing, each stroke against his instrument, felt familiar. When it suddenly picked up, it hit her. " _It sounds like_ my _music! Only… Slightly different, due to the instrument use…_ " Vinyl thought, placing a hoof over her lips.

Kharion just kept going, not noticing his spectator because of being lost in his own world. He was reaching the end of his song, his fingers were moving like they had a mind of their own. His closed eyes went up, his helmet staring up into the endless night sky. Kharion was almost there, and Vinyl could feel the climax, and then he hit it. That long lasting note, which indicated the song's end, allowing him to slide a claw down his instrument's neck.

When he finished, Kharion slowly opened his eyes, to the vast night sky. A smile slowly crept on to his hidden face. "It has been far too long… Since I just let it all out. To release my soul into my instrument. To allow the Music to flow from my heart." He said, his body overwhelmed with joy.

"T-Then don't stop." A young, beautiful, voice suddenly spoke up and caused Kharion's eyes to go wide. When his helmeted gaze went straight down, and saw the multi-blue maned, white coated, unicorn mare sitting in front of him, he couldn't believe the sight… She had an amazed look on her face, almost like the mare saw some sort of 'once in a life time' moment. "P-Please, don't stop." Vinyl pleaded.

Kharion could smell the tears that had stained her cheeks, the salty streaks still there. He could tell, the were tears of sorrow. His fingers began to move again; a sadder tone being played from his instrument. "As you wish." Kharion said, allowing Vinyl to listen to his personal work. This time, the Astartes did not close his eyes, and watched the mare's reaction. He smirked, she was actually enjoying it! Someone was actually enjoying the work it is, and not for how loud it was.

Vinyl used her magic to pull out her MP3 Player, pulling the cord out of her headphones. She went through the songs, until she found what it was she had been searching for. The mare didn't hesitate to play the beat, knowing it could match his strokes note for note. To Kharion's surprise, the beat she played matched his tune. Perfectly, in fact! It shocked him, and tried to hide it while he played.

After he finished the tune, his gaze went down to the unicorn mare, lowering his instrument. "What is your name? Please, tell me, I must know." He asked, something about her actually clung to him, almost like he already knew her but didn't. He _had_ to know her name.

The mare smiled, blushing a bit, before looking at the armored giant's boots. "A-After what just happened tonight… I don't think I should." Vinyl's usual unwavering confidence was completely gone. Those ponies pretty much destroyed her.

Her eyes suddenly went wide, feeling something with a sharp point placed under her chin. The point slowly caused her gaze to look up at the giant's helmet. She was also barely able to see that it was his hand causing her to look up, the lone index finger placed under the soft tissue of her jaw. "I don't care… Right now, I must know the name of the one who had created that beat… She who can feel the music I play, and love it for what it is." His hand slowly placed itself on to Vinyl's cheek. "Please." Kharion stated.

His voice was so alluring to her, Vinyl couldn't help herself, nor prevent the crimson blush on her face. "V-Vinyl… Vinyl Scratch." She felt so relaxed around him all of a sudden, her heart beating so fast.

Kharion gave a nod, moving from the rock and kneeling in front of Vinyl. "Thank you so much, Vinyl." He liked her name, it matched the thing he loved, and he could tell she loved it as well. "Only fair that I tell you my name, as well… I am-?"

Several voices spoke up. "I heard it over here!"

"Look! Somepony is over there!" Another voice yelled.

"Oh no!" Vinyl looked up at Kharion. "Quick! Hide!" She whispered, the giant nodding and quickly got behind the rock. Even crouching, he was too big but the night sky allowed him to blend in.

When she turned around, Vinyl was greeted with a sight she didn't want to see. "Vinyl Scratch? Why am I not surprised to find you here, playing that terrible dirge you call 'beats'?" A large, gray, unicorn stallion said, glaring at her. Two earth pony stallions stood with him, laughing a bit.

Vinyl glared back at him. "Please, Low Melody. We both know you wouldn't know _real_ music, even if it slapped you in the face." She retorted, causing the stallion to snicker.

"That isn't what the other club members said. Seems your work is shotty, at best." Low Melody said, smirking wider.

Kharion narrowed his eyes, slowly activating his instrument's weapon systems. He was ready to blast them right there, and then, for such a comment against Vinyl's music. _He_ loved it, but stopped himself when she spoke up. "I bet they were all your underground friends, and paid the owner off to make me believe it was my big break!" Vinyl pointed her hoof at him. "After all, I _did_ beat you at the Scratch Off in Manehatten a few weeks ago-!"

Kharion heard a slapping sound from behind the rock, then something crunched in the distance. When he dared to look from behind his hiding spot, silently using his gauntlet to balance himself… He saw this 'Low Melody' pony holding his hoof off to the side, like he had just slapped Vinyl! His gaze went to her face, and he could see her crimson eyes, those beautifully blood red eyes, staring off to the side… Vinyl's sunglasses were nowhere to be found, and she had a look of shock.

He didn't know why, but Kharion hated this scene. It almost felt like there was a spark within his body, that suddenly lit into a full fledge inferno. "To the warp with this!" His mind snarled, a clawed finger activating the sonic weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The three began to laugh, pointing their hooves at the shocked Vinyl, who sported a red hoof mark on her cheek. When sounds of machine gears moving started, the laughing instantly stopped, and Vinyl turned to the rock. To her shock, Kharion slowly stood up with lights blinking all over his armor, eyes glowing red.

He pointed his instrument, which had thinned out and now created a barrel, at the three stallions. "It's about to get loud now!" Kharion yelled, voice suddenly echoing, before pulling the trigger of his weapon.

Not even a second later, the weapon's barrel released a loud shockwave and sent the three _flying_ away from Vinyl! Kharion stepped past the mare, his helmeted gaze locked on to Low Melody. "What in Celestia _is_ that thing!?" The stallion yelled, trying to crawl away from the Astartes.

Kharion aimed the barrel at him, laughing some while the weapon itself actually started to charge a blast. "Your nightmare!" He replied, the weapon preparing to fire.

"No, stop!" Vinyl screamed, using her hooves to grasp Kharion's greaves. He looked down at her, staring into those pleading, crimson, eyes of hers… They were pleading for him to stop, not wanting him to actually do it. "Please, don't do it… He isn't worth it." Kharion just continued to look into those crimson orbs of hers, soon finding himself lowering the weapon within his clawed grasp. There was no way he could explain it, but the Astartes w _anted_ to do what she asked of him.

Kharion slowly lowered his hand to her cheek, lightly placing it there. With a nod, the barrel was now pointing at The ground. "As you wish, Vinyl… I couldn't stop myself after-AGH!" He couldn't finish the sentence, for a lavender bolt of magic blasted him straight into the rock.

"Vinyl! Quickly, get away from that thing!" The voice of a mare yelled, making the DJ turn to see Twilight, and her friends, rushing over.

When Vinyl saw Twilight charging another spell, she looked back at the injured Kharion, who was scratching at the burn mark over his chest. "Get out of here! I'll hold them off!" She yelled, making the Astartes look towards her, holding his chest, in time to watch the mare send a spell to force the Mane Six back.

"And leave you here!? The others hit you, what makes those six any different!" He argued, unable to explain why he was so protective over her, and held up the sonic weapon. A surge of pain rushed through his body, making Kharion cry out in agony.

"I'll be fine! Just get out of here!" Vinyl yelled, keeping her gaze on the recovering Mane Six. "Twilight obviously hurt you, despite the armor. So, you need to get out of here!"

Kharion just stared at her, holding his chest. He hated this, traitor or not, the Astartes don't run from battle. Grinding his teeth, Kharion grabbed the neck of his weapon, then leapt over the rock! He sprinted into the Everfree Forest, free hand over his injury. This caused Vinyl to sigh with relief, taking a less aggressive stance. When Twilight flew up, the alicorn mare was frantic. "Vinyl! What were you doing, protecting that thing! When we saw him blow those other ponies away, and knelt down to strangle you, we came to-?"

"You idiots!" Vinyl yelled, angeredly, and glared at the Mane Six with her exposed red eyes. "He wasn't trying to strangle me; he was trying to protect me from _them_!" She pointed to the still laying Low Melody, and his friends. "Though, he _was_ going to kill them, but I stopped him!"

The Mane Six looked at their DJ friend, confused by what she said. "Mind runnin' that by us again, sugercube?" Applejack asked, with a raised brow.

Vinyl pointed to her cheek, the hoof print left by Low Melody's slap. "That scumbag, Low Melody, struck me during an argument. When the big guy saw it, he overreacted, I'll admit. But, before he could kill those low lives, I was able to stop him." She explained to the group, Low Melody's ears falling the _moment_ he was spotted by the mares.

Twilight looked back at Vinyl, frowning. "I'm sorry, Vinyl… Let's see if we can find him and apologize. We jumped the gun on this."

The DJ shook her head, looking back at Twilight. "No way, Princess. That spell you hit him with, did something major. Looked like it _really_ hurt. I doubt he'll react kindly; the moment he sees you six." Vinyl looked back at the wood line. "I'll go find him."

"Darling, are you crazy? Everfree Forest is dangerous, _especially_ at night!" Rarity said, staring at Vinyl with concern.

"Yeah, there's no telling what you'll run into in there! Plus, what if he doesn't react all that nice to you?" Rainbow Dash said, flying over to the DJ. "He could easily mistake you for one of us. And that's _if_ you can find him!"

Vinyl smirked, turning to the Everfree Forest. "Big metal guy, leaving big foot prints, and probably yelling in pain… That'll be hard to find." She said, using her magic to place the destroyed sunglasses behind her horn, then held out her MP3 Player. "Plus, I have an idea to let him know it's me."

Without letting the Mane Six say another word, Vinyl galloped after Kharion. Once passed the wood line, she started to play her beats, loudly… Really hoping he'll hear it before a Manticore or a Timberwolf does.

 **-Everfree Forest Lake-**

Kharion didn't run for very long, before the pain forced him to actually stop and fall on to his knees. He could feel almost every bone in his body cracking, ever muscle tearing. Each new break, and tear, caused him to let out an agonizing roar of pain.

"W-What is… Happening t-to me!?" He yelled, falling on to his forearms, while the painful cries left his helmet. Kharion's claws started to rip at the ground, as if it was going to stop the pain. "How could such a small… Attack, do so much pain!?"  
With his senses being flooded by pain, Kharion didn't hear the hoof steops slowly making their way over to him. "B-Big guy?" Vinyl said, stopping her music to hear the bone cracking noise and painfilled cries. "A-Are you ok-!"

In a blind fury, caused by the pain, Kharion grabbed Vinyl by the throat, and slammed her against a tree! He held the sonic weapon in his free hand, ready to slam it into her skull.

"Whoa! WHOA! Calm down, big guy, it's me! Vinyl!" She scramed, trying to use her magic to turn her MP3 player back on… But the initial shock caused her to drop it and couldn't concentrate at all. All she could do, was look up at him, hoping he'll snap out of it.

Kharion's eyes just glared down at her, his grip not releasing for a second. Though, his weapon didn't move after she announced herself, and looked up at him. The mare kept her eyes locked on Kharion's emotionless helmet, but when that horrible cracking sound started again? She felt like vomiting right then and there.

He instantly dropped her, and the weapon, quickly grabbing his body once more. Kharion fell to his side, rocking side to side at the pain. "Gah! Make it stop, damnit! MAKE IT STOP!" Kharion cried, obviously pleading for _something_ to end the pain.

Vinyl quickly rushed over to the fallen Astartes, her eyes trying to figure out what was wrong with him. " _What in Equestria did Twilight do to him!?_ " She mentally screamed, not seeing even a _scratch_ on his armor anymore. "I can't imagine Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship, casting something so twisted!" The moment Kharion's claed gauntlet went for his helmet, Vinyl freaked and scent a bolt of magenta magic to prevent the Astartes from hurting himself.

"GAH!" Kharion cried, his body floating up into the air while he flailed about. Vinyl didn't know what she had done, and things became even stranger when his weapon floated up to him, being forced into its instrument form. "What… Is… Happening… To me!" The Astartes managed to say, before a flash of white light blinded the unshielded Vinyl.

When the mare was finally able to open her eyes, she got quite the surprise of her life. "Sweet Celestia…" Her mouth dropped, as Kharion stood back up.

"Finally… I thought that spell was going to kill me-?" Kharion stopped, noticing Vinyl, and how shocked she was looking at him. "Vinyl? When did you get here and… Why are you staring at me like that?" All she could do, was point a hoof at the lake, blushing. Kharion raised an eyebrow, and walked over to the water, which felt weird for some reason. The moment he saw his reflection, Kharion about lost it! "What in the warp!?"

Staring back at him, was no longer a powerful, demi-god, Astartes; but a decently built unicorn stallion! His coat was jet black, like his armor was, while his mane and tail were both a polished silver, with white streaks. His horn was much longer than Vinyl's, like it was meant as a display of power. His eyes, much like Vinyl's, were a bloody crimson color. What weirded Kharion out the most, was the cutie mark on his flank, a stereo speaker with silver circkles which represented sound waves.

Both ponies had thoughts on their minds. Kharion's being " _what did that pony do to me!?_ " While Vinyl's was _much_ different, being. " _Scratch that,_ really _got to thank Twilight… Talk about one muscle bound hunk of a stallion!_ "

Vinyl suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. "Whoa! I have to admit; whatever Princess Twilight did to you… You look great, uh." She said, walking up to the taller stallion, with a raised brow. "You never did tell me your name."

Kharion snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at Vinyl. "Kharion… At least, it was." He looked back down at his reflection. "Doubt I can use it, now, with a body like this."

Vinyl punched his shoulder, smiling up at him. "Don't sweat it, man! I'm sure we can think of something for you!" She said, returning to her old self, while tapping her chin. "Somehow…"

"How does naming usually go for your people?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"W-Well…" Vinyl thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Usually, it deals with the parents themselves, and later down the road, a pony's name has something to do with their cutie mark and special talent."

Kharion raised an eyebrow. "What is a cutie mark?" He asked, trying to learn what he can.

"It is a mark that appears when one finds their special talent. It'll appear on their flank." Vinyl pointed at his own mark. "Like yours is a stereo speaker with sound waves."

Kharion thought about it for a moment, trying to figure it out himself… Not easy, as it sounds. "So… Stereo Sound?" He asked, causing Vinyl to go into a fit of laughter, falling backwards, while he gave her a deadpanned look.

"Bwahahaha!" Vinyl couldn't help herself, such a name was hilarious! "I-I'm sorry, man, but really? Stereo Sound?" She asked, slowly standing herself back up. "I don't think anypony would name their foal that."

Kharion rolled his eyes at her comment. "Don't' think you could do anything better." He noted, causing Vinyl to stop laughing, and think.

"What is your special talent?" Vinyl asked, receiving a raised brow for an answer. "Like, what are you good at? What makes you, well, you? Surely, you had something."

The stallion thought about it, for a moment, looking at his instrument. "Well… My weapon, and instrument, was able to turn sound waves into Sonic Blasts… Along with unbelievable tunes. All of that, was something I created with trial and error." He looked back down at her. "But it's still just a tool. It was able to do all that, because of me."

Vinyl thought about it for a moment, trying to decipher what he just told her. "An instrument that uses sound waves for powerful sonic blasts." She said, out loud, and the moment she did… An idea popped into her mind, like a light bulb turning on. "How about…" Vinyl smirked up at him, giving a teasing nudge. "Sonic Wave?"

"Sonic Wave, huh?" Kharion thought about it for a moment, before flashing her a smirk. "I like it, has a ring to it."

"Heh, made you eat your own words, didn't I?" Vinyl asked, 'Sonic Wave' giving her a defeated nod. "Now then! It's getting late, and this forest gets dangerous for us ponies. Let's sneak back into Ponyville, you can crash at my apartment."

Sonic Wave gave a nod. "Sounds like a plan… And you sure that one, who blasted me, won't notice?"

Vinyl gave him a playful smirk. "I spent most of my filly days sneaking out of my house… Sneaking past Twilight, and her friends, will be easy." She assured, watching the stallion try to pick up the instrument with his hoof, and walk… Only to end up looking like he had a limp. "Uh, let me handle that."

The instrument suddenly gained a magenta aura, before floating out of his hoof. Sonic gave a sigh, looking at himself. "Guess being a unicorn, I'll have to learn how to use that sort of stuff, just to fit in."

Vinyl walked over, the instrument floating over them both, and nudged his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll show you the basics tomorrow, after work… We'll have you fitting in with the crowd in no time at all!" She assured, the two walking towards Ponyville… Away from where the mare left the Mane Six.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 **-Vinyl's Apartment, Next Morning-**

Vinyl slowly opened her eyes, and let out a low yawn before stretching out her limbs. When the mare sat up, her blanket sliding off, the events of the previous night came flying back to her all at once. A smile crept on to her face, she trotted over to the nearby dresser. "Talk about luck!" Vinyl said, to herself, eyeing how she looked and fixed her mane a bit, giving it a smooth down look.

The mare continued to smirk, even when she walked out of her room. There was a rather handsome, and sexy she might add, stallion at her apartment! Granted, he _was_ some armored bipedal creature that nearly killed somepony… But he was doing it because they hurt her, and insulted her music (she wasn't sure about the second one). Not to mention, he was one rocking musician.

Vinyl did lose her trademark sunglasses, which meant a lot to her… But she gained quite the-? "W-Where did he go?" Vinyl said, looking at the empty couch, where she had left Sonic Wave, after they got in last night. The mare began to search around the place, but couldn't find him anywhere. She was about to start searching outside, when Vinyl suddenly heard beats coming from her personal studio room.

The door was closed, like she had left it yesterday, but somepony was playing music inside the studio itself. With a raised brow, she used her magic to slowly, and quietly, open the door before taking a peek inside. To her relief, she saw Sonic Wave at the stereo system, playing some of her beats while bobbing his head up and down with it.

Without a second thought about it, the unicorn trotted up to the stallion with a smirk. "How'd ya sleep, big guy?" Vinyl asked, snapping Sonic Wave out of his trance.

HE turned down the volume, before looking down at Vinyl. "I slept alright, woke up early and had a look around." Sonic Wave said, eyeing the studio. "When I found this room, I couldn't help myself _but_ check out what you had." He looked at the mare, and flashed her a grin. "Gotta say, I love your work."

"Heh, thanks, big guy!" Vinyl said, smirking a bit herself. "I gotta get to work soon, so spend much time as you want in here. I'll be back around four."

Sonic Wave gave a nod. "Sure, know how to make somepony feel welcomed. You're quite the awesome mare."

Vinyl raised an eyebrow. "Already caught on to our lingo, Sonic? Impressive." She said, remembering all the stuff he had told her, about his world, last night along with their differences.

For some odd reason, when she called him Sonic, it made him feel like he was supposed to be some blue hedgehog that moved really fast, and exploded into golden rings when you hit him. Though, he gave a light shrug. "Not that difficult, actually. Instead of using 'people', I use 'ponies'. There is also the change of 'man' and 'woman' into 'stallion' and 'mare'. There's also the use of the child terms." He explained, chuckling a little bit. "Adapting to talking like your people won't be the hard part."

Vinyl was, honestly, even more impressed by the early distinction between words. "You know… I bet you Astartes are extremely smart, aren't ya?" She asked, knowing it would probably take a normal person quite a while before they got used to it.

"Adaptation to any environment requires one's ability to learn on the fly… So, I guess you would be correct." Sonic Wave said, eyeing more of Vinyl's work. "Though, I'll still need your help learning how to use magic, I think."

"Hey, no problem, big guy! Like I said last night, I'll start teaching you the basics after I get back form work." Vinyl said, earning a nod from the unicorn stallion while she headed towards the door. "Oh! One other thing!" She stopped, the two looking at one another. "Don't answer the door, for anypony. Haven't thought of a good reason, as to why I have a rockin' stallion crashing at my place yet. Really don't want somepony getting the wrong idea." Shortly after saying it, the mare quickly regretted what she said… So many thoughts came to her mind, faster than she can say a word.

Sonic Wave chuckled at the statement, giving a nod. "You're the host. Your house, your rules. I won't answer the door for anypony, and wait for you to get back." He suddenly gave her a wink and a sly smirk. "We can talk about our current relationship, while you're teaching me how to use magic."

"Sounds like a plan!" Vinyl said, leaving the room and headed to the door. Right before she opened the exit, and put her saddlebags on, what was just said suddenly hit her. " _Wait a second, did he just tease me!?_ " She mentally said, eyes wide.

 **-Vinyl's Music Shop, a few hours later-**

Vinyl just sat on her stool, right behind the cashier counter, reading the newest edition of the Manehatten Nights magazine. Today was turning out to be a slow, and boring, day for the shop. She only had a total of three customers so far, and they were just browsing what she had. " _Seriously debating on closing early, and going home… At least then, I'll have something to do, and somepony to entertain me._ " She thought, with a smirk, before letting out a sigh and leaning on to the counter top. "This really bites!"

Just then, the front door's bell rang. "Vinyl! There you are!" A familiar voice said, causing the mare to look up and see Twilight standing at the shop's entrance.

"How can I help you, Princess?" Vinyl asked, feeling somewhat mad still… While Twilight _did_ cause Kharion to turn into Sonic Wave, the guy was still in an extreme amount of pain. "You don't usually visit my shop."

Twilight recoiled a bit, hearing the displeasure in Vinyl's voice. "I came to apologize for what happened last night." She admitted, the DJ leaning on to the counter, while she listened. By this time, she had her magenta contact lenses back in, making sure no pony could see her red eyes. "Also… To see if you found that creature, so I could apologize to him too."

Vinyl's eyes went wide, and an idea went through her mind. "T-Thanks, Princess… As for the big guy?" Twilight smiled, but frowned the moment Vinyl looked away. "Too late for that, Kharion is gone."

"M-My spell wasn't meant to hurt him, honest, Vinyl!" Twilight explained, moving up to the counter. "I only meant to try and stun him."

"Like I said, too late now, Princess… Kharion is no longer in Equestria." Vinyl didn't, technically, _lie_ about that, but the mare was still mad at the princess for attacking him.

Twilight seemed hurt, thinking her spell may have caused some harm, or even killed, somepony. "V-Vinyl… Is there anything I can do, to make up for what I did?"

Vinyl smirked, her idea was working. "I don't know, right now, Princess… But I will let you know, if something comes up."

Twilight gave a nod, before her horn started to glow. "Well, until you do, I hope this helps you forgive me." Vinyl looked back at Twilight, as the princess had her signature sunglasses float over, fully repaired. "When we found them, I figured repairing them would help you forgive us."

Vinyl took the sunglasses, with her own magenta magic, and placed it over her horn. "T-Thanks, princess… You saved me the trouble of buying a new pair." She looked off to the side. " _And having to spend more money, when I buy Sonic some…_ "

Twilight nodded, before turning to leave. "Again… I am sorry, about what happened last night. I didn't mean to do it."

"I know, princess." Was all Vinyl said, as Twilight left her shop. Once the alicorn mare was gone, the DJ instantly went to the Sunglasses Rack. " _Alright! Time to find Sonic a pair of sunglasses. Don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about him, with the red eyes and all._ " She thought, eyeing what they had in stock.

First pair were big, round, sunglasses with silver lenses, but Vinyl couldn't see Sonic Wave wearing those. Next was a pair of regular square sunglasses, and she thought those were too plain for somepony that was so unique, as the one she had at her place. Vinyl found a pair that was like hers, with green lenses instead of purple, but didn't want anypony to think they were related in some way.

"Note to self, order better sunglasses." She muttered, eyeing the different kinds of sunglasses they had. From what she could tell, none of them fit Sonic Wave at all. "What does a mare gotta do, to get a pair of-?" That was when she spotted a particular pair of sunglasses.

Its design was meant to give off a hardcore rocker, while also a bit of a punker, feel. The lenses being long pointed triangles, the longer points going out and away from the center piece. Their center seemed like a double wiring, but she could tell they were a lot stronger than that. But what _really_ caught the mare's attention, were the lenses and frame coloring.

The lenses were a deep red, having a shine to give off reflective look. Their frame was even black, which brought out the red lenses even more. "Oh yeah, those are _perfect_ for him." Vinyl looked at the price, and smirked. "Affordable, too."

 **-Vinyl's Apartment-**

Sonic Wave just sat in a chair, within Vinyl's studio, listening to some of her work. The stallion had turned the volume down shortly after his host had left. After all, Vinyl was at work and no pony was home. So, why would there be loud music coming from her place?  
He just leaned back into the chair, smirking quite a bit. Sonic Wave enjoyed her work, it made his soul dance like his own work. Though, when he heard keys working the apartment's lock, he turned the beats off. His eyes looked at a nearby clock, and noticed it was only three in the afternoon. " _Huh, she's home early._ " Sonic Wave thought, hearing the door open. The stallion shrugged, before heading out of the studio. "Welcome home, Vinyl. You're home ear-?"

Sonice Wave froze, noticing the pony in front of him was definitely _not_ Vinyl. It was a gray earth pony mare, with a purple musical note as her cutie mark, and even wearing a purple bowtie around her neck. Her hair was styled like she was part of the upper class within Equestria. The mare was staring up at him, with a raised brow. "Who are you and what are you doing in Vinyl's home?" She asked, the mare's voice hinting at the privileged life.

"Uhh… Well, you see…" Sonic Wave realized, right then, he done screwed up.

 **-With Vinyl-**

Vinyl was smiling, as she headed back towards her apartment, wearing her signature sunglasses again. Though, she couldn't help but giggle about the surprise hidden in her saddle bags. " _I hope he likes them._ " She thought, thinking about the sunglasses for Sonic Wave.

The DJ had closed up shop ten minutes early today. Business was slow today, and she promised her guest she'd be back around four. However, Vinyl could not help but feel like she forgot something… Something really important. But she simply shrugged it off, she was sure it'll come back eventually.

As she approached the apartment, pulling out the keys to unlock her door, Vinyl heard something strange. She could hear two voices inside. One was definitely Sonic Wave, because it was a stallion's voice, but the other was a mare, who sounded familiar. Vinyl pressed her ear to the door, hearing the two laugh about something. "Oh, Mr. Wave, is that really how you two met?"

Vinyl's eyes went wide, she knew that voice and instantly remembered what she forgot. " _C-Crap! Tavi was coming over today!_ " Her mind screamed, before quickly unlocking the door and opened it.

To her surprise, she found Octavia sitting on the couch, with a cup of freshly made tea, and Sonic Wave sitting in a right off to her friend's right. "Oh, hello, Vinyl. Welcome back." Octavia said, putting her tea down.

"Welcome home, Vinyl. Have a good day at work?" Sonic Wave asked.

"Y-Yeah… Uh, everything was fine. Slow day, so I decided to close up early today." She answered, walking inside and closed the door. "So, uh, what were you two talking about? I heard laughing."

"Oh, Mr. Wave here was regaling me about how the two of you met, a couple of years back, and how he finally got time to visit." Octavia said, suddenly smiling at her unicorn friend. "I must say, Vinyl, I am impressed."

Vinyl raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Impressed about what, Tavi?"

Octavia giggled at Vinyl. "About how I kept pestering you about getting a proper stallion in your life, and how the party scene wasn't going to allow such a thing." She suddenly looked towards Sonic Wave, who continued to lean back in his chair. "You can imagine my surprise, when I found out you already _had_ a coltfriend, who is a proper gentlecolt _and_ a musician of the Hardcore Rock sort."

"M-My what?" Was Vinyl's only response, looking towards Sonic Wave, who simply winked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Vinyl was dumbfounded by what she just heard, along with what Sonic Wave just did. When Octavia looked towards her, raising an eyebrow, her eyes started to dart around. "I-I… U-Uh…" Nothing was coming to mind, she couldn't really think of anything to say.

"Is everything ok, Vinyl?" Octavia asked, noticing how nervous her friend was getting at the moment.

Vinyl tried to think of something, but another pony was a much faster thinker. "My surprise visit yesterday must have caught her off guard, so much… That she must have forgotten about you coming over today." Sonic Wave said, as he got up and walked over to Vinyl and stood next to the nervous mare. "Which means, she didn't think of how to tell you about me, is all."

Octavia smiled, and nodded. "I see now." The gray mare finished her tea, placing it on to the coffee table. "Well then, our chat can wait, seeing how she's already solved what I was intending to talk about…" Octavia walked over to them, still smiling. "So, I will leave the two of you alone… After all, according to Mr. Wave, it has been a few months since the two of you have seen one another."

Sonic Wave gave a nod, while Vinyl was still processing what just happened. "Much appreciated, Ms. Octavia. I am sure Vinyl is wanting to relax a bit, after work." The stallion walked her over to the door, opening it for the mare. "By the way, I must have a cup of tea together, again, some time. It was good, getting to know one of Vinyl's closest friends."

Octavia nodded, as she left. "I would not mind learning more about her coltfriend, more, too." She giggled a bit. "I'll let Vinyl know when I'm free!"

Sonic Wave nodded. "I cannot wait, Ms. Octavia!" The stallion slowly closed the door, before letting out a sigh of relief. "Talk about an on the spot decision… Thought I was going to blow it, bit time, for a moment there."

Vinyl snapped out of her little trance, quickly looking at Sonic. "Why in Equestria did you tell her you're my coltfriend, Sonic!?" The mare shot up to him, getting rather close to his muzzle. "Seriously, now all of Ponyville is going to know about you, and think we're together!"

Sonic Wave tilted his head, smirking at her. "This is a bad thing… How? We needed to think of a good cover up, and with Ms. Octavia's surprise visit… We were given the perfect one." He moved past Vinyl, still smirking, before looking back at her. "I don't see a problem with it. After all, you're an attractive mare, with quite the great taste in music… Not to mention, your personality is really adorable."

Vinyl's face turned reed, she's been called cute and sexy before… But that was by stallions, or the occasional mare, wanting a quick rut… Which she denied, rather fast. Vinyl was not "easy" in the slightest. Sonic Wave, unlike the others, sounded like he _meant_ it. "R-Really?" She asked, watching Sonic Wave turn around, and fully face her.

"Of course, Vinyl. I wouldn't have used it, if I didn't think so… For crying out loud, I spent all this morning, and most of the afternoon, listening to your work." Sonic Wave explained, holding his hoof out to the side. "Not to mention, your beautifully shaded white coat combined with that electric blue mane and tail? Irresistible. But what really gets me… Is your alluring red eyes. When I first saw them, I found myself lost within them."

Vinyl was at a loss of words, no pony had _ever_ said something like that before. It actually took her a few moments before she could say anything. "B-But… We just met last night."

"This is true, however…" He suddenly walked up to her, Sonic Wave looking down at the mare. "When our music played together, it felt like we've known one another for years."

He had a point, Vinyl felt the same way he did. But, honestly, she felt like that the moment she first heard his music. " _M-Maybe, it won't be that bad of a thing… He is attractive._ " She thought, eyeing into his deep red eyes. "Y-Yeah, I don't see a problem with it." Vinyl said, still looking into those eyes of his, that looked exactly like her own… That was when she remembered about her gift. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Sonic Wave watched, as the mare dug into her saddle bags. He found her blushing even more adorable, especially how the crimson blush was exposed a lot more than normal. " _Wish this could have happened to me a lot sooner._ " He thought, just as Vinyl's horn started to glow.

"We can't have you walking around, with red eyes being there for all to see." Vinyl said, as she used her magic to lift something out of the bag, and over Sonic Wave's head. Before he knew it, a pair of red lenses covered over his sight. "So, I got these for you… I-I hope you like them."

When Sonic Wave looked towards a nearby mirror, and saw the red sunglasses… He could only smile. "How could I not? They're from you." Vinyl rubbed her shoulder, for a moment, as the stallion looked back at her. "Though, I must ask… Why can I not be seen with red eyes?"

Vinyl sighed, she knew he would probably ask that, at some point. "W-Well… The red eyes is a _very_ rare trait. Though, there was a single famous pony with red eyes, and no pony wants to be considered related to him." Sonic Wave raised an eyebrow.

"Who might this pony be?" He asked, such information is most certainly needed.

"The Dark King… Sombra." Just mentioning his name, made a chill go down Vinyl's spine. "It would be much worse for you, since you had a black coat… Sombra had a dark gray coat with a black mane."

Sonic gave a nod, understanding her reasoning for the sunglasses. "I see; such a combination would allow one to think I was related to this 'Sombra'." He chuckled a bit, giving the mare a sly grin. "Good thing you saw the real me, or else you would have thought I was some dark prince."

Vinyl giggled a bit, nudging him. "You say that, like it was a bad thing. For all you know, I'm the kind of mare that goes for the… Darker things." She smiled up at him.

That caused an idea to pop up in the stallion's head. Sonic Wave leaned in, and whispered. "I wouldn't mind finding out if you are, or not… Along with how far you'll go." While he didn't _fully_ worship Slaanesh… But this didn't mean he wasn't one to pass up a chance to enjoy life a bit.

Though, he got the reaction he wanted. Vinyl's face got redder than a fresh tomato. "L-L-L-Let's focus on you learning magic first." When she walked away, Sonic Wave noticed the mare was a bit tipsy, with her steps. Oh yeah, he got her gooooood. "Can't be a proper unicorn, if you can't use magic."

"You're the boss." He chuckled, following the tipsy mare. "I don't mind following you, at _all_." That comment made her jump a bit, using her tail to cover up her flank.

 **-Somewhere in the Crystal Empire-**

The blizzard picked up even more, covering everything with a heavy blanket of snow. All but one place, where the fragment of some curved red horn sat. The area around it was devoid of snow, almost like the horn itself melted it or prevented the snow from falling near it.

A spark of dark energy suddenly appeared around it, causing the cracks around the horn to slowly mend itself. The ground around the horn started to hiss, as dark spots slowly formed around it. In one of the spots, near the horn itself, a pair of red eyes, glowing green, looked out. A dark laugh followed their appearance.

"Sooooon…" A voice echoed around the red horn. "Soon, I will return, and take my revenge!" The laugh began to cackle manically, a dark intent behind it.

 **-Vinyl's Apartment, Sometime Later-**

Vinyl watched, as several records floated around her, with a sliver magical aura around them. Despite how delicate they were, the records did not break nor crack, which caused her to smile. "I still can't believe how fast you learned this, Sonic." She looked towards the black coated unicorn stallion, whose horn shared the same color aura, as the floating records. "We've only been at this for half an hour, and you look like you've been doing this all your life."

Sonic Wave smirked, as he placed the records back on to the self. Soon, he caused the entire shelf to glow with the silver aura and had every record reorganize themselves to be easier to find. "It was easier than I thought… Levitation and manipulation was more directed to having my will placed over the object." He said, before eyeing his instrument. "Though, it does make me wonder."

Vinyl raised an eyebrow, as she watched him pull the strange instrument towards him. It began to light up, certain portions started to expand and light up, the neck extending out while the body opened up into a weapon-like form. The instrument began to hum, as if it was preparing to do something, or attack something. Before it could, the neck went back down and the body of it shrunk to make it look more like some random instrument. When it let out a soothing note, Vinyl found herself more relaxed, like every muscle being massaged. When a more powerful note started, her entire body felt electrified.

Vinyl didn't know what came over her, every note and tune changed how she felt at the time. There was even one that made her feel lustful, a slow and alluring tune, but Sonic Wave stopped it before the note could go too far. "Thought so." He simply said, the mare noticing that the stallion had been watching her the entire time!  
"T-Thought what?" She asked, smiling a bit. She felt embarrassed, feeling like he knew the last emotion she had felt just then.

Sonic Wave held up the instrument. "While the instrument plays, within my magic, I can push my influence into those around me… Allow them to feel what I feel." Sonic Wave gave a quick chuckle at the fact. "That may come in handy, sometime down the road."

Vinyl smirked, nodding. "You'll know how to electrify a crowd, that's for sure." She noted, before nudging him a bit. "Considering taking you to my next gig."

"Oh? And when is your next gig, hm?" Sonic Wave asked, nudging her right back.

"Saturday, in Manehatten. Which gives us two days to get you ready and come up with a stage name for you." Vinyl answered, nodding.

Sonic Wave raised an eyebrow. "A what?" He asked, never hearing that before.

"A stage name… Something to call you, while on stage. So you're not constantly pestered when not performing." Vinyl explained, the two starting to think. "Now, what to call you…"

Sonic Wave thought on it for a moment. The idea of something along the lines of a Noise Marine came to mind, but he wasn't one. Nor was he exactly a Blastmaster, either. In all honesty, he was a combination of the two, a lethal hybrid that could alternate between both styles. Someone who used sonic power for both offense and defense-… " _Sonic, that's it!_ " He thought, smirking at Vinyl. "How about… The Sonic Marine?"

Her jaw just dropped, at the mentioning of that stage name. "Dude… That's perfect!" Vinyl exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "A warrior of the party life, who electrifies the crowds… Sounds like an awesome combo with the famous DJ PON-3!"

Sonic Wave nodded, chuckling at Vinyl's reaction. "Sounds like I'll have to be on my A-Game for this gig, then." He then set the instrument down, safely. "But, wouldn't you need to contact a manager, before hand?"

Vinyl shook her head. "I'll let him know, when we get there. After all, if he wants DJ PON-3 to play at his place…" She suddenly gave him a wink. "She'll let her badass coltfriend play alongside her."

Her response made him smirk a bit. "Well then, looks like the Sonic Marine will have to be really good, to make sure that the gig is what they expect." Both ponies began to laugh, smiling at one another.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

The next two days were mostly spent with both Vinyl and Sonic Wave trying to sync their instruments, the mare trying her best to resist the stallion's unintentional skill. It started out sounding decent, but the more they tried to sync… The better it became, and the two of them becoming ten times more confident about their upcoming gig in Manehatten. During their practice, that lasted until the evening before, the two couldn't help but smile at the other.

Once they finished, Vinyl draped herself over the mixing set, physically drained. "Whoa… That was unbelievable." She said, breathing heavily, while trying her best to stand back up but found herself unable to do so.

Sonic Wave, also out of breath, leaned against the set, right under Vinyl. "You can… Say that again, beautiful." He agreed, allowing his instrument to hang, loosely, over his lap. "I wonder if we'll be able to do something like that again."

"I hope so… That was pic!" She giggled, ignoring the stallion's flirting, while she looked down at him. "Hey, wanna go get something to eat, after we rested a bit?"

He gave a nod, smirking a bit. "I could go for something to eat, sure." The stallion chuckled a bit, looking up at the mare. Vinyl's electric blue mane was hanging down, as she looked at him. "Looks like we'll be having an _official_ date, as a couple, then."

Vinyl suddenly blushed, just now remembering that was his cover up, and gave a playful smile. "Oh? And where might you be taking your marefriend for dinner?" She asked, in a teasing manner.

"That depends… I don't have any money nor do I know what is around us." Sonic Wave noted, grinning up at her while Vinyl blushed again, completely forgetting that part too. The stallion didn't have a job, so there was no way he could earn bits for a date, nor did he know his way around Ponyville. So, he wouldn't know where to actually go.

" _Where could we go?_ " She thought, trying to think of something they could do right now. In all honesty, Vinyl didn't have many bits either, with bills and tickets to Manehatten being counted in. " _We'll have to go somewhere cheap, and not spend much-..._ " An idea suddenly came to mind, making the mare smirk before looking back at Sonic Wave. "I know of the perfect place. Mind waiting in the living room, while I go get ready?"

Sonic wave nodded, levitating his instrument in a nearby stand. "Sure, but don't take too long. Doubt they'll enjoy a late night romance." He went to leave, but stopped when the mare coughed, and looked back at her.

"U-Uh… Mind giving me a hoof? Heh." Vinyl blushed, trying to get up but her body was still worn out. "Guess I am still a little tired from our awesome jam out." The stallion smirked, before he moved behind Vinyl, and actually slid her down his spine instead of just levitating her. Her face turned cherry red, the moment he went between her back legs, and allowed her to slide down his broad back… The unicorn stallion's silver mane gently caressing her underside all the way, as she went. "Y-Y-You could h-have j-just used your i-instrument t-to energize me, o-or something." Despite feeling rather embarrassed, at the feeling she got, Vinyl wrapped her hooves around his broad neck.

"Well, what kind of coltfriend would I be, if I took such a short cut… Instead of carrying my tired marefriend, like I should?" He asked her, Vinyl trying to hide her face into Sonic Wave's mane, shrugging. "That's what I thought." With that, the stallion took Vinyl to her room, before going to wait for the mare I the apartment's living room.

 **-Ponyville Streets, Thirty Minutes Later-**

Vinyl couldn't help _but_ laugh out loud, at the joke Sonic Wave just told her! "O-Oh Celestia, really? That seriously happened?" She asked him, not caring how many strange looks the two were getting.

The stallion gave a nod. "I kid you not. The Servitor was so clueless, as to what was going on around it, that the darn thing ran square into a pipe! It flailed around, on its back, going." Sonic Wave cleared his throat, before doing his best to sound like a machine. " **ERROR. ERROR. DOES NOT COMPUTE. DOES NOT COMPUTE. ERROR. ERROR.** " Of course, this was _after_ he had explained what a Servitor was to Vinyl.

The mare laughed again, using her magic to pull up the trademark sunglasses, so she could wipe a tear away from her eyes. "Those 'Servitor' guys sound like a bunch of clueless dolts! I'm surprised they could possibly get _anything_ done."

"If it is outside of their programming, they won't know _what_ to do with it. But if they _are_ programmed to handle something?" Sonic Wave gave a quick chuckle. "Nothing else could possibly match their efficiency."

Vinyl smiled, before suddenly leaning against the stallion while they walked down the dirt street. "Sounds like you lead an exciting life, Sonic." She said, simply leaning her head against his neck.

Sonic Wave, smiling at her action, noticed the shocked looks on anypony that saw her do it. A particular pegasus stallion, he had no idea who but he was wearing a 'DJ PON-3 #1' T-Shirt, nearly had his jaw hit the dirt. All Sonic Wave did, to prove his place, was give him a taunting smirk before turning his attention back to Vinyl. "So, where exactly are we going, Vinyl?" He asked, noticing more eyes on them, and figured this was the _perfect_ chance to solidify his cover. "I wouldn't mind seeing where my marefriend likes to hang out, between gigs."

Vinyl looked up at him, catching on what the stallion was doing. "The best spot in Ponyville, I've been dying to show you, when you finally visited!" She quickly pecked him on the cheek, getting a surprised look from him, and gasps from everypony else. "One of my oldest friends, since I've been in Ponyville, both lives and works there."

"A friend, huh?" He asked, quickly shaking the surprise off. "Well, any friend of yours, is a friend of mine, Vinyl." Sonic Wave got his revenge, by placing a kiss on top of the mare's head, just behind her horn! This caused more gasps, a few stallions actually fainting, while Vinyl's face turned cherry red again… The act sending a pleasuring chill down her spine.

For some reason, him actually _doing_ that had nearly made Vinyl melt. Giving her a tipsy look, eyes crossed for a few seconds.

Before she could trip over her own hooves, Sonic Wave quickly braced the mare. "Whoa, now!" He laughed, Vinyl snapping out of her drunken haze. "Think you can actually make it to this hotspot of yours?" The stallion teased.

She shook her head, getting rid of the daze for good, before playfully shoving him. "You just _had_ to do that, didn't you!" Vinyl giggled, as the two of them continued down the street.

"Yep!" He chirped, adding his laugh to hers. "So, how much further until we reach our destination?"

Vinyl looked around for a moment, before spotting the place she was looking for. "Not far, ally! It's right over there." She pointed a hoof towards a pastry based building, which made Sonic Wave raise an intrigued eyebrow. "Sugar Cube Corner! Number One place for anything sweet!"

Sonic Wave kept a raised brow, before shrugging his shoulders. "With the way it's designed, I wouldn't expect any less." He smiled down at her. "Shall we go find us a seat?"  
Vinyl nodded, smiling up at him. "Lets!"

The two unicorns made their way up to the door, Sonic Wave using his magic to open the door, the bell ringing due to this. "Ladies first." He smirked, Vinyl walking past him with her own smile, but used her tail to slide under the stallion's chin in a teasing, and seductive, manner.

Though, the two of them didn't get a hoof into the door, before a pink earth pony mare appeared right in front of them! She had the biggest grin on her face. "Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner! Home of the Sweetest Treats in all of Equestia!-… Oh, hey Vinyl." The mare said, slightly calming down. "What brings you to Sugar Cube Corner?"

Vinyl smiled at the hyperactive mare's question. "Hey, Pinkie! Just on a date with my coltfriend, figured I would cash in on the favor you promised me, for DJing your sister's party."

Coltfriend?" Pinkie asked, with a raised brow, as Sonic Wave stepped more into the bakery, so she could see him. "Good evening, I am Sonic Wave-?" The stallion barely got his name out, before the hyperactive mare let out a loud gasp!  
"Hey, I've never seen you before! You must be new to Ponyville!" The mare started bouncing all around them, her words combing into one. "Hi-I'm-Pinkie-Pie-I-know-you're-new-because-I-know-everypony-in-Ponyville! I-can't-wait-to-throw-you-a-party!"

Vinyl leaned up, so she could whisper to him. "Did you catch any of that, Sonic?"

The stallion smirked, before whispering back. "Every word, she wants to throw me a party." Vinyl smirked, as Sonic Wave looked to the party pony. "I can't way, Pinkie Pie. Though, I would like to enjoy my date with Vinyl tonight, before our gig tomorrow, first."

"A date!?" Pinkie gasped, smiling, before Sonic Wave caught the flash of some strange look in her eye. "Why didn't you say so, Vinyl!" Without warning, the party pony suddenly picked the two of them up and sate the unicorns at a table. To the stallion's surprise, in a split second, Pinkie had arranged their table to match a romantic dinner date theme and pulled out a notebook, with a pen. "What would you two like to eat?" She said, in a Prench accent.

Both Vinyl and Sonic Wave picked up their menus, smiling at each other. "I'll just have the chocolate milkshake, with extra sprinkles." The mare said, putting her menu down.

"That sounds pretty good." Sonic Wave agreed, placing his on top of Vinyl's. "I will have the same thing, if you do not mind."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie chirped, writing down their orders and collecting their menus. "I'll have your orders out in no time!" She shot off, causing the two unicorns to laugh.

"She's a lively one." Sonic Wave commented, smiling at Vinyl.

The mare tried to stifle her laughter. "You don't know the half of it, Sonic." She smiled up at him. "Got to admit, I could get used to this… Glad I agreed to it." The mare leaned closer, Sonic Wave copying her movement.

"And I am also glad you accepted rather quickly." He smirked, the two of them moving a bit closer. "I have to say, from what I saw on our way here, I am one _lucky_ stallion." They got even closer.

"I'd say I'm probably one lucky mare, right now." The two were only an inch from each other, both smiling. "Thinking what I'm thinking, big boy? To solidify your cover?"

"I don't see it as a cover, anymore." He replied, is covered eyes locked on to Vinyl's own. "And yes, along with many other things."

"You behave, in Manehatten, and those ideas may become real." Vinyl, not waiting any longer, closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his!

The mare let out a pleasure filled moan, as the two of them kissed. A state of pure bliss washed over the two of them, completely forgetting where they were. It was lie their souls were finally able to touch one another, as if the barrier keeping the two apart had finally been broken by such a meager action! All that matter, to the unicorns, was just the two of them… Like Equestria only consisted of Vinyl and Sonic Wave.

Reluctantly, they pulled away from one another to breathe, Vinyl letting out a pleading whimper. Sonic Wave grinned at her. "Heh, want to go again? But, with a bit more… Passion?" He asked.

"No need to ask, c'mere, big boy!" Vinyl said, in a sultry voice, before the two of them started to kiss once again! The only difference, this time, was that they actually opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to enter the other's mouth. They slowly shifted their lips, allowing their tongues to wrap around each other.

During this, the unicorns were so caught up in their little make-out session, they didn't hear the doorbell ring and five mares walking in. Both of their eyes went wide, the moment those five mares suddenly shouted. "Vinyl!?" The mare instantly recognized their voices.

" _Oh crap, we're so bucked…_ " She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"Vinyl!?" The five mares shouted, causing the two unicorns to break away from their kiss. When they looked, both musicians spotted the remaining five Elements of Harmony. They all had shocked looks on their muzzles, Fluttershy's being more of an embarrassed blush and Rarity having a 'oh joy, gossip!' look.

"U-Uh, hi everypony." Vinyl said, giving a nervous smile, while Sonic Wave remained silent. She could tell he was both nervous and uncomfortable, after all… It had been Twilight that struck him with the painful magic bolt. "What brings you girls to Sugar Cube Corner, so late?"

Twilight came closer, the other four right behind her. "We came to see how Pinkie was doing, with the party plans for Princess Luna's birthday… What about you, and-…" The princess noticed how Sonic Wave was shifting uncomfortably. "Your friend here?"

" _Oh buck, oh buck, oh buck! Can she sense her magic on him!?_ " Vinyl thought, worried that the spell used on Sonic Wave left some kind of magical trace. "W-Well, y-you see… My coltfriend and I-!"

"Coltfriend!?" The five yelled, becoming even more shocked at the revelation. Before any other questions could be asked, Rarity was right next to the DJ. "Details, darling! We must know how this dashing stallion caught your heart!" She chirped, smiling at Vinyl. "After all, you _were_ Ponyvilly's top bachelorette!"

"Yeah… How come we haven't heard of this guy, before now?" Rainbow Dash asked, becoming suspicious of Sonic Wave. "Never seen him around, either."

Both Vinyl and Sonic Wave started to sweat bullets, trying to figure out what to say. Octavia was one thing, and Vinyl just had to play off what Sonic Wave said and how he charmed her. Such a tactic wouldn't work on these five, especially with the Element of _Honesty_ standing right there! To come up with a cover up, unrehearsed, right now… Was destined to fail, horribly.

The longer they drug their silence out, the more suspicious the five became of tem. "Oh darn, you girls ruined the surprise!" Everypony looked towards the kitchen, and saw Pinkie Pie standing outside of its door, a tray with two milkshakes and four cupcakes balancing on her back. "I was going to have Vinyl perform at Luna's party, where she was going to have Sonic Wave do a surprise performance himself!"

That caught the five of guard, even the two musicians were surprised by her comment. "You… Know him, Pinkie?" Twilight asked, with a raised brow.

"Well of course I know him, Silly Filly!" Pinkie Pie chirped, bouncing over to the stallion, and placed the treats on to the table. "How could I not know my forth cousin, second uncle's, twice removed, nephew; Sonic Wave? I was the one who introduced Vinyl to him a couple of years ago, too! They hit it off so well at that big concert, near Fillydelphia!"

Sonic Wave blinked a couple of times, and noticed the party pony winking at him. " _No way… Does she?_ "

Without warning, Pinkie Pie suddenly hugged him. "I can't tell you how thankful I am, that you convinced Vinyl to perform at Princess Luna's birthday party!" She leaned closer to Sonic Wave's ear, whispering her next comment. "I know your secret… The cupcakes are to help me say sorry."

That caused Sonic Wave to go wide eyed a bit, but smirked at the idea. This could help their plan for him to fit in with Equestria's Society. "W-What can I say? Always happy to help out my favorite cousin!" He played along, smirking a bit more to try and convince the others.

When he winked toVinyl, the mare quickly caught on to his plan. "And I don't mind playing at the princess' party, Pinkie. For one, it is a way for me to repay you, for introducing us… Plus, playing for a princess? That will boast the reputation of DJ PON-3 and the Sonic Marine!"

"You know it, baby!" Sonic Wave agreed, the two of them high hoofing each other, smiling about their new gig. "Seems like you're getting the wish of me joining your shows, after all."

Vinyl nodded, also smiling, as Twilight got closer and offered her hoof to him. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Mr. Wave." She raised an eyebrow, when he flinched away, but her smile returned when the stallion took her hoof. "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, and any friend, or family, to Pinkie? Is the same to me!"

"The pleasure is mine, Princess." He nodded, smiling at her, before releasing the alicorn's hoof. "Now, if you all do not mind? I would like to get back to the date with my gorgeous marefriend." Sonic Wave looked at Vinyl, who looked away with a blush.

"Awwwwwh!" Rarity and Fluttershy chirped, while Applejack and Rainbow Dash made a gagging noise. Twilight nodded, still smiling. "Apologes, Mr. Wave… We will go about our business, and leave the two of you alone."

"Thank you, Princess." The couple said, as the five took their leave, Pinkie Pie staying with them. Sonic Wave waited until they were gone, before he looked down at the party pony. "I am to assume that you already know how important it is, for you to keep this secret, yes?"

"Yes…" Pinkie Pie said, looking down at her hooves, nodding. "Another way for me to apologize for what we did to you."

"How did you even know, anyways, Pinkie?" Vinyl asked, still confused about how her friend knew Sonic Wave wasn't a pony. "Only I saw him transform."

"Pinkie Sense." She simply answered.

"Oh." Vinyl deadpanned, not really surprised anymore. "Didn't know it could do that."

Pinkie Pie shrugged her shoulders. "Neither did I, until a few moments after I saw him." The party pony rubbed her chin, confused by the strangeness of how she somehow knew. "That's never happened before, even with the Changeling Invasion."

Sonic Wave looked at Vinyl, who mouthed 'Later' and he gave a nod. "Well, thank you for understanding… Cousin." He grinned, as Pinkie Pie looked up at the stallion and gave him a bright smile. "Now, if you do not mind? Vinyl and I are still on a date, after which we have to prepare for quite a busy day tomorrow, afterwards."

"You got it, cuz!" Pinkie Pie saluted, before rushing back into the kitchen, Vinyl getting into her seat again.

"Now then, where were we?" Sonic Wave asked, as the two ponies leaned closer together. "Before that little interruption?"

Vinyl giggled a bit, moving even closer to the stallion. "I believe we were having quite the passionate moment, with a bit of tongue action involved." She pressed her nose against his, the mare's eyes half open. "Something I would just love to continue."

Sonic Wave grinned, pressing his nose against hers. "Then allow me to grant that wish." Once again, the two bean to kiss one another, the stallion pushing his tongue into her mouth, the mare gingerly accepting it and started to play around with Sonic Wave's blunt action.

 **-Train to Manehatten-**

Throughout his long life, Sonic Wave had never regretted anything, until now. While the train car was not very packed, those onboard still made it hard for him to concentrate on what he is currently doing. Often, the stallion having to lower his newspaper, taking a few moments to collect himself and not go crazy. However, the light breathing, on his right, made Sonic Wave smile and look towards its source.

Seeing Vinyl fast asleep, the mare leaning her head against him, as if Sonic Wave had been her personal furry pillow. He found it cute of her, despite the slight drool he'll need to deal with later. The mare had been asleep for quite a while, and seemed rather comfortable right now. So, to ensure her slumber was at its maximum, Sonic Wave's horn started to glow, causing Vinyl's blanket to appear from her suit case and draped over said mare.

Once the electric blue blanket was over her, Vinyl smiled and nuzzled even more into the stallion. This caused Sonic Wave to smile, even more himself, and kiss the top of her head. "Isn't that the sweetest thing…" A voice spoke up, drawing his attention and see a middle aged tan earth pony mare, that had been just passing by with her son. "Always good to see such a gentlecolt… She is one lucky mare."

"I do spoil her." Sonic Wave gave a quiet chuckle, using his magic to pull the red shades up. "But, what kind of coltfriend would I be, if I did not do such a thing?"

"My, she is very lucky to have a coltfriend with that kind of mind set." She looked to the empty seat across from them, then back to Sonic Wave. "Do you mind if we sit here, with the two of you? It is a lot quieter in this car, compared to the others, but seems to only have one open seat."

Sonic Wave smiled, shaking his head. "Not at all, I could use the company right now."  
The mare gave a nod, herding her son on to the open seat. Once situated, she smiled back at the stallion. "I'm Sun Dial, and this is my son, High Point." The colt also gave a smile, waving.

"I'm Sonic Wave, and the sleeping beauty here is my marefriend, Vinyl Scratch." When he introduced Vinyl, the colt gained an awed expression. "What are the two of you heading to Manehatten for?"

"Oh, we are going to surprise my husband. He has been away, on business, and working so hard. So, the two of us thought this will do him some good… My poor Gentle Care pushes himself so hard." Sun Dial replied, her son trying to get a better look at Vinyl from his seat. "And the two of you?"

"Vinyl booked us a performance, at a local club. Though, with it being my first big one, I'm kinda nervous." Sonic Wave lied, rubbing the back of his head and added a playful chuckle.

Sun Dial tried to stifle her own laugh, but leaned over when High Point tapped her foreleg. The colt whispered something into her ear, Sun Dial gaining a surprised expression, this caused Sonic Wave to raise an eyebrow. After a few more moments, the mare looked at the pair in front of them. "Excuse me, Mr. Wave, but… By chance, is Ms. Scratch the famous DJ PON-3? My son is a huge fan of hers, and he claims that your marefriend looks exactly like the DJ."

Sonic Wave smirked at the question. "Well, how about we ask her?" He leaned over, and nudged the mare, gently, with his nose. "Vinyl? Seems like there is a pony wanting to ask you something."

"Wha-huh?" Vinyl, slowly, lifted her head up from Sonic Wave's shoulder. "Who has a question for me?" She asked, wiping both eyes of their tiredness, trying to wake up.

"Mr. High Point there." Sonic Wave motioned to the colt, causing Vinyl to smile.

"What's up, little guy? What can I do for you?" She asked.

High Point shifted around in his seat, obviously nervous. "U-Um… A-Are y-you… DJ PON-3?" He asked, not able to hold eye contact with her. "I-I'm her biggest f-fan, b-back home… A-And you l-look a l-lot like her."

Vinyl found the colt's actions, extremely, adorable. "Well then, by chance, do these look familiar?" She asked, Vinyl's horn lighting up, her signature sunglasses suddenly appearing over her eyes. Once they were there, she quickly held up both hooves, taking a playful pose.

"Y-You are!" High Point squeaked, hopping off of the seat and galloped up to them. "The other foals, back home, will not believe it! I actually got to meet you!"

The three adults chuckled at his antics. "Well, got a camera? Maybe you'll have proof of this." She looked up at the other mare, who was currently digging through her pocket book. "You will even get a picture with my wicked awesome coltfriend, the Sonic Marine."

"Really!" High Point squeaked, his tail swishing back and forth.

The two musicians made room for High Point, allowing said colt to sit between them and draped their hooves over his small frame. Sun Dial positioned her camera just right, getting all three within the picture. "Alright, everypony! Big smiles in three… Two… One!" Both Vinyl and Sonic Wave posed, leaning towards each other and throwing their outer hooves up. This earned a big smile from High Point, happy that he got a picture with them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Manehatten, considered to be the sleepless city in Equestria. Many work during the day, trying to make enough bits to keep surviving in a business life, but all that is forgotten when Luna's moon rises. Party after party, clubs were lighting up every district in Manehatten, music making their concrete walls vibrate. To have a life here meant to create three personalities, one for work and one for the party, and to know how to survive in the big city. A place where one can also get their name out to the masses, the perfect place for Sonic Marine's birth.

Sonic Wave and Vinyl Scratch were walking down one of Maenhatten's many streets, the mare eyeing a business card. "According to this… We should be getting close to our client's club." She looked back at her partner, who currently pulled a wagon filled with DJ equipment and bags. "Are you sure about carrying all that stuff, by yourself, Sonic?"  
"Trust me, I am quite fine, Vinyl." Sonic Wave answered, as he pulled the decent sized wagon rather easily. "Despite my… 'New look', I seem to retain much of my former abilities." Many of the other citizens stopped, in awe, at the sheer strength a single unicorn stallion displayed. A few mares began to fan themselves.

Vinyl, seeing this, waited until the stallion was next to her, and kissed his cheek. "I am looking forward to testing that theory, lover boy." This caused Sonic Wave's sunglasses to slide down his muzzle, a bit, his pupils shrinking to pin points, as the nearby mares went slack jawed. " _That's right, ladies, he is_ mine." She thought, walking in front of Sonic Wave, allowing her tail to caress the stallion's chin.

This action put quite a pep in Sonic Wave's step, causing him to sprint up next to the mare, and keep pace with her. "Soo! How close are we?" He asked, allowing his tail to caress the mare's flank.

A cherry red blush appeared on Vinyl's cheeks, not expecting him to be so bold. "W-Well, according to the business card I was given?" She tried to use the small note card to distract herself, blinking a few times. "We're here?"

The pair stopped, staring up at the two story night club. Their eyes scanned the red neon light sign, with the words 'Party Pony' written in cursive. Sonic Wave raised a brow, not really impressed. "Talk about unoriginal…" He looked down at Vinyl, who shrugged her shoulders. "Did he say where to meet him, or to just go on inside?"

"From what he said, the last time we spoke?" Vinyl tapped her chin, remembering the interaction. "To go straight inside, and start setting up. His stage manager will meet up with us, soon as possible." Sonic Wave nodded, as the two of them entered the club, their eyes wide.

The place was large, its first floor ceiling taken completely out to make it seem like a bigger room. The main area had been separated into four sections, the dance floor, stage, bar area, and a lounge area. Looking around, they noticed a set of stairs leading up into a high rise office, where windows allowed those inside to observe the club. Vinyl could not take her eyes off of the dance floor, which seemed to have been made out several different colored lights, strobe lights hanging above to help it give off a dance party theme.

"Huh… Can't say they will have too many guests, and have a limit." Sonic Wave blurted out, looking around the oversized club. "Talk about too much money…"

"Well… The club's owner _is_ a stallion named 'Filthy Rich'." Vinyl pursed her lips, Sonic Wave giving the mare a look that screamed 'seriously!?', Vinyl nodding. "Not even kidding. He is one of the richest ponies in Equestria… He has more bits than most know what to do with."

"And let me guess… He hoards it all to himself, buying things that makes him look even more important." Sonic Wave asked, Vinyl giving a confirming nod, which made him sigh. "Already starting to hate this gig."

Vinyl suddenly hopped on to the stallion's back, wrapping her forehooves around his broad neck. "Well, think of it this way, big boy." She leaned in close, her lips next to Sonic Wave's ear. "You will be here with me… And, if we manage to set everything up early, we will have more time to ourselves."

A grin appeared on Sonic Wave's muzzle, as he looked back at the mare. "Somepony is being quite the tease today… I wonder why that is?"  
The mare leaned more on to him, resting her head on to his silver mane. "What can I say? I want time to cuddle with my sexy coltfriend." Vinyl's tail started to swish side to side. "Not my fault you are the ultimate eye candy."

Sonic Wave snickered at her comment, before his horn started to glow with a silver aura. Soon, all of their equipment gained the same aura and floated towards the stage. Those already there were forced to scatter, as the sound systems and DJ Station were placed in specific areas on the stage. When the magical aura disappeared from their frames, it reappeared around their cords and wires, plugging them into their required ports. Vinyl's jaw dropped at how quickly everything had been set up, which usually took her a good while to do.

"H-How did you do that, Sonic?" She asked, looking at the smirking stallion.

He glanced up at her, still smirking. "I have been practicing, and noticed my magical strengths reflects my physical one." Sonic Wave suddenly nudged her nose with his. "Plus, a certain mare gave me a really good incentive to set everything up quickly."

Vinyl blushed a bit, before nuzzling against his neck. "Well, we still have to do the equipment checks, before doing anything else."

Sonic Wave gave alight nod, taking a step towards the stage… However, he is forced to stop mid-step, as a rather irritated earth pony stallion appeared right in front of them. He wore a blue suit and red tie, which seemed to go with his tan coat and brown mane. "Can I ask who the two of you are, and why you are setting up on our stage?" By the clipboard in his hoof, Sonic Wave assumed that this is the stage manager.

"Um…" Vinyl quickly placed her shades on, and smiled. "I'm DJ Pon-3, your boss hired both me and my coltfriend for tonight."

The stallion's features went from irritated to excited, rather quickly. "Oh! I am so sorry, Ms. Pon-3. We have been expecting you!" His gaze went to Sonic Wave, raising a brow "I assume this is…?"

"The Sonic Marine, DJ Pon-3's coltfriend. Nice to meet you, mister?" Sonic Wave asked, watching the stallion making note of something.

"Stage Prompt." He answered, going over his notes for a moment, then nodding. "We have a dressing room reserved for you two. Once you are done with the sound checks, please go to there, it is to your right. Room two." He pointed towards a restricted hallway. "Room one is reserved for Mr. Rich's daughter, please do not enter there."

They gave a nod, waiting until Stage Prompt had finished his instructions, before heading towards the stage. "Let's hurry, and get these checks done." Vinyl whispered, looking around for a second. "That stick in the mud nearly bummed me out… Not to mention the slight flank kissing, after he found out who we are."

"Agreed." Sonic Wave stepped on to the stage, Vinyl still on his back. "Rather get to the real fun." The two shared a laugh, before starting their checks.

 **-Two Hours Later, Dressing Room 2-**

Both Sonic Wave and Vinyl Scratch laid on the large lounge couch, the mare nuzzled into the stallion's chest. They had been like this, ever since the two finished all of their checks, Vinyl sound asleep. Though, while Sonic Wave being what he is, the stallion did manage to get into a light slumber. Things remained quiet since they entered the Dressing Room, which more than likely a request from Vinyl, the mare not wanting their time together to be interrupted.

However, such a thing did not last, as a hoof started to rapidly knock on the door.

Sonic Wave groaned, annoyed that whoever it was dared to interrupt their time together. Slowly, he sat up, Vinyl whimpering about her pillow and source of warmth starting to move. This earned a kiss to the top of her head, Vinyl smiling while Sonic Wave had his shades float over, walking towards the door.

When he opened it, the unicorn mare who knocked jumped back. It had been obvious that she did not expect him to answer, possibly thinking she'd get the chance to meet Vinyl herself. "E-Excuse me… But, Stage Prompt wanted me to tell you that it is ten minutes until show time, sir."

The stallion's eyes quickly scanned her, taking in her navy blue coat and golden mane, along with the fact that her cutie mark was of two crossed scalpels over a heartbeat line. " _Must be a medical professional that does this on the side…_ " He thought, before nodding. "Ten minutes, huh?" She gave a confirming nod, nervous about how Sonic Wave raised a brow from behind his shades. "Alright, I will wake Vinyl up… Anything else?"

"No, sir. That is all." She shook her head, but something about her voice made Sonic Wave hesitate. It almost sounded like disappointment, or fear…He couldn't tell, for some reason, the tone was all over the place.

"Thanks for the heads up." With that, he closed the door and walked over to the couch, where Vinyl still slept. Sonic Wave smiled, still unable to get over how adorable he thought Vinyl looked, while sleeping. Gently, he leaned over and nuzzled the mare's cheek. "Vinyl… Its time to wake up."

"Noooo..." She moaned, in her sleepy daze, actually hugging his muzzle with her forehooves. "Five more minutes, Sony." Vinyl nuzzled against Sonic Wave's head, making him smile quite a bit.

"If I give you five more minutes, then we will only have five minutes to get ready." He noted, which caused Vinyl to slowly open her eyes. "Come on, best wake up now, so we can make sure our show blows them all away."

Vinyl released Sonic Wave's head, before sitting up and yawned-squeaked. "How long were we out?" She asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Sonic Wave looked at the clock for a moment, then back at the waking mare. "Two hours. We got done rather fast, along with arrived earlier than expected. This opened up for us to have plenty of time to rest."

"Mhm, and I cannot tell _how_ much better I slept." Vinyl nuzzled his neck, before having her own shades float over. "So, think you're ready for this?"

With a smirk, Sonic Wave nodded. "With you there? They won't know what hit them."

 **-Ten Minutes Later-**

The club was already in full swing, some beginner DJs already getting the crowd electrified. Though, a lot of them came because they heard the owner had hired DJ Pon-3 for tonight, and she brought a special guest with her. With all the dancing and music going on, none of the crowd of ponies noticed a pair of ponies moving behind the stage curtains. But, when the music stopped, they all looked to the stage and saw Stage Prompt standing there.

"Good evening, everypony! Are you enjoying yourselves?" He asked, through a microphone, before the crowd yelled 'yeah!', in response. "Good to hear! Now, I know you all have been waiting all night for our next DJ… So, without wasting any more time? I give you…" Stage Prompt motioned towards the curtains, as they opened and revealed a grinning Vinyl Scratch. "DJ Pon-3!"

The crowd went crazy with cheers, many of them jumping around with excitement, as Vinyl used her magic to take the microphone from Stage Prompt. "There's the love I always adore from my fans! Though, I bet you are all wondering one thing: Who did your favorite DJ, in all of Equestria, bring with her for this show?" Their response had bene roaring cheers. "Well then… Let me start off by describing him for you! He's big, a rocking musician, built like a Royal Guard, knows how to sweep a mare off her hooves, and probably the sexiest stallion in Equestria… Sorry ladies, and some of you stallions, but he is taken. Meet my coltfriend!" The crowd all gasped, stallions and a few mares jaw dropping, as Vinyl pointed to the curtains. "The Sonic Marine!"

The curtains opened again, revealing the black coated, silver maned, stallion Sonic Wave! When the light showed on to him, the stallion's red shades suddenly flashed, making his confident grin suddenly seem awe inspiring! What really caught their attention, was the silver and brass instrument he is currently leaning on. None of them had ever seen it's like before, especially how high-tech it looked.

Once Sonic Wave stepped on to the stage, Vinyl quickly got to her turn tables and stereo system. "Now, are you ponies ready for the party of your lives!?" When they cheered 'yeah!', she started her system up.

 _ **(( Some Chords(Dillon Francis Remix) by Deadmau5 ))**_

The beat started to pound, with what sounded like clapping. It became high paced, before falling silent, where Sonic Wave came in on his own instrument. The beat began to match his instrument, before t did a buildup and the base suddenly dropped! That had been when the two musicians started to perform even more in-sync with each other. Their movements even seemed timed together, after the second drop came. Vinyl and Sonic Wave honestly seemed like they were of a single mind, dwelling within a world of their own creation, moving ever so closer to one another and actually performed their own dance on stage.

And the crowd ate it all up.

They were all on the dance floor, moving with the music's beat. Many of them looked like they were under a spell, in some sort of trance… Not noticing the energy coming off of Sonic Wave and his instrument.

The beat drew closer and closer to its end, both Vinyl and Sonic Wave doing the same. When the beat hit its last note, they did what none of the crowd expected out of the musical professional… Actually kissing, _on stage_ , which earned cheers and whistles from their fangs, along with a single angry glare.

 **-After the Show-**

For several hours, Vinyl and Sonic Wave managed to keep the crowd electrified, partly thanks to the stallion's ability with his instrument. However, after performing so long, the pair were honestly tired and looking forward to their all-expense paid hotel. At the moment, they were working on getting the equipment unplugged, broken down, and out to their wagon, which had been moved to the club's loading dock.

Vinyl wiped her brow, using her magic to levitate some of their equipment. "Hey, Sonic, I'm gonna take these to the wagon." She started, looking at said stallion working on her turntables, instrument strapped to his side. "How much longer on those turntables?"

"Shouldn't be much longer." Sonic Wave replied, detaching the stereos. "I should be done, and out there, by the time you tie those down in the wagon."

"Don't keep me waiting… I haven't forgotten my promise." Her sultry tone caused Sonic Wave's entire body to stiffen, as he started to work oven quicker… This caused the mare to giggle. "Down, boy. Not until we get to the hotel."

With that, Vinyl headed out the club's back, to unload what equipment she could carry. Luckily, after doing this many times herself, the mare knew how to secure the equipment safely. Each piece had a certain place in the wagon, to prevent it from being damaged or broken during travel. There is even a place to stash the bits from each gig, Sonic Wave keeping an eye on their current pay for now. This still left her alone, in an empty alley.

"Whew…" Vinyl wiped her brow again, after tying down the last piece of equipment she brought. "All that's left, is to load up what Sonic has."

"How could you…"

Vinyl blinked, turning around to see a navy blue unicorn mare, with a golden mane, standing behind her. For some odd reason, she looked really angry. "Excuse me?" She looked around for a few seconds, trying to see if there was any other pony around, but saw no pony and looked back at the mare. "Are you talking to me?"

"How could you…" The mare repeated, her eyes locked on to Vinyl. "We were perfect together! But, you had to bring that… That… _Stallion_ into our lives." Her tone was filled with venom and hate.

"Ooooookaaaay…" Vinyl was starting to get a serious stalker vibe from this mare. "I am heading back inside. Enjoy your crazy, Crazy Mare." When she turned towards the club's back exit, the mare teleported in front of Vinyl. "Hey! Move, or I'm calling security!"

"No, you aren't going anywhere but with me!" The mare's horn glowed an emerald green, before a decently sized knife appeared next to her. "And we are going to live happily together!"

Vinyl's eyes widened, the mare's creepy giggling and razor sharp knife starting to terrify here. "W-Whoa, now, no need to bright out the knife!" She held up both forehooves, defensively. "Look, you seem like an awesome pony to hang out with, and all… But, I'm not into mares, and I have a coltfriend right now." Hoping this would calm her down, seeing the mare physically relax some, she continued. "We can be pals, though."

"Pals?" The mare repeated, eyes wide, and made Vinyl breathe a sigh of relief. But, that relief ended quickly. "No! If I can't have you, no pony can!"

Vinyl went wide eyed, darting to her left, just as the knife went for her. Sweet Celestia! What are you trying to do, kill me!?" She demanded, seeing the mare yank her knife from the wagon.

"If I can't have you, no pony can." The mare had a creepy grin on her muzzle, one that sent the worst kind of chill down Vinyl's spine. "If I can't have you, no pony can! If I can't have you, no pony can!" She repeated, thrusting her knife forward again, and again.

Vinyl kept managing to dodge the knife, the best she could. "I said to calm down, and-AAAHHH!" She screamed, her left side feeling like it was on fire. " _What in Equestria was_ _that!?_ " Her thoughts were answered, seeing a second knife stabbed into her side Vinyl looked at the mare, wanting answers for the second knife, and noticed her cutie mark… A two crossed scalpels with a heartbeat line under it. "Oh, come on, a freaking doctor!? Seriously!"

The mare slashed at Vinyl, her movement slowed by the second knife. It nicked Vinyl's throat, causing blood to rush out and her to gasp for air! With the restriction of oxygen, Vinyl fell forward, grasping her bleeding throat with both hooves… The mare now hovering over Vinyl, knife pointed down towards her, a twisted giggling coming from the mare's mouth. "Don't worry, my Party Goddess, I know the perfect place for you, at our home… You will be very comfortable."

Vinyl's eyes were wide, from sheer terror, as the mare raised her knife. She tried to say something, but only hacked and wheezed, her wound making it impossible. Vinyl could only watch, as the knife came down and-!

 **VHRRRROOOOOMMM!**

 **CRASH!**

A burst of sonic energy slammed into the mare, instantly exploding and sent her flying into a nearby dumpster. Vinyl looked to the source, and silently smiled at who just saved her. " _Thank Celestia!_ "

Standing in the doorway, his instrument's barrel fully extended and smoking, was none other than Sonic Wave! His head tilted to the point he is looking over the red shades, _glaring_ at Vinyl's attacker. "You have three seconds to run, before I kill you, bitch." Sonic Wave thrusts his instrument forward, causing it to make a clicking noise. "Three…"

"You…" The mare's words were filled with venom. "It's all your fault!"

"Two…"

The mare readied her knife, Vinyl only able to watch the standoff. "You want to ruin our happiness! You want to take her away! But I won't let you!"

"One…" The instrument's barrel started to glow, giving the sign it was ready to fire.

"I won't let you!" She lunged forward, Sonic Wave firing his weapon.

The mare, not thinking, collided head first into the burst of sonic energy! It sent her flying into the nearby wall, dazed by the sheer force behind the blast, looking up at Sonic Wave, eyes widening.

An outline appeared around the stallion, the silver light forming armor of some kind. Though, Vinyl recognized it rather quickly, which made her worry. After all, when the light flashed, Sonic Wave looked like a ponified Astartes, even his weapon looking like the "Blastmaster" he originally used. His red visor, which had turned into a thin horizontal visor instead of T-Shaped, glowed blood red. The blastmaster hummed, sonic energy already charging for another attack.

"Stand down." Sonic Wave's voice gave off a metallic echo, his heavy hoofstep bouncing all around the alley. "Or die."

Both Vinyl and the mare just stared at him, the sudden change in appearance filling them with surprise. Vinyl could not speak, her wound preventing the mare form actually telling Sonic Wave to stop. But, as for her attacker, she was not convinced about him being a threat.

"You will not get in the way of our happiness!" With that, she lunged towards Sonic Wave.

 _Horrified._

That is the only word to describe how Vinyl felt, after Sonic Wave's weapon fired. One moment, the mare was leaping towards the armored stallion. The next, blood and chunks of meat painted the concrete wall, Vinyl's eyes wide and filled with terror. She had no idea Sonic Wave's enchanting instrument had such destructive power, able to reduce his foe to such a sickening state.

Her body grew colder, as her sight started to blur. Vinyl could hear Sonic Wave's voice, his armored hooves getting closer, and his tone was filled with… Panic? Before she could do anything, her head fell to the ground, feeling her pooled blood on the stone, and darkness taking over Vinyl's senses.


End file.
